Girls
|artist = |year = 1994 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |pc = (JD) (JD4) |gc = (JD4) (Setas) |lc = Amarelo (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bz4YAKz4ieA |picto = 78 (JD) 75 (Remake) |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |codename = GAndB (Remake) |audio = }}"Girls & Boys" por está incluido em . Dançarina thumb|left A dançarina é uma garota que usa um colete vermelho e gravata, túnica listrada rosa e branca, calças vermelhas, sapatos roxos e um chapéu vermelho e rosa. Remake No remake, ela tem um novo esquema de cores. Seu colete, calças e meias agora são azuis, seu chapéu é rosa e azul, e sua camisa agora está rosa com listras brancas. Fundo O fundo é azul com uma grade branca fina. Tem uma borda azul escura e brilha uma pequena luz azul brilhante. A palavra "Mr" aparece na parede escrita em verde. O chão é reflexivo. Remake No remake, o fundo apresenta linhas em ziguezague em cinco cores diferentes: amarelo, laranja, verde aqua, turquesa esverdeada e verde maçã. Essas linhas são constantemente animadas de acordo com os movimentos do treinador, e às vezes se transformam em ondas ou linhas retas. As palavras "GIRLS & BOYS" e "BOYS & GIRLS" aparecem durante o refrão e a parte calma da música quando ditas. Aparições em Mashup Girls & Boys aparece nos seguintes mashups: * Call Me Maybe * Mr. Saxobeat * Super Bass Aparições no Modo Party Master Girls & Boys aparece em Modo Puppet/Party Master. A seguir, os titulos que ela recebem nos modos: * Heart Strong * Mod Poses * Mod's Diving * Mod's Madness * Mod's Mix * Mod's Plane * Mod Star * Mod's Swim * Slasher Curiosidades *''Girls & Boys'' é a primeira música por Blur na serie. *''Girls & Boys'' tem uma linha em alemão, " ", isso faz esta música ser a primeira á ter uma linha em outra lingua sem ser Inglês. **No remake, tem um erro de digitação: o "ö" é trocado por um losango preto com um ponto de interrogação sobre ele. *Although the dancer s hat and stripes (on the shirt) appear pink on the original , they are purple when she appears in Mashups. *Nos sprites dos Pictogramas achados nos arquivos no , pode ser visto que 2 pictogramas não estão transparentes, as they are surrounded by a black square. However, transparent copies of the same pictograms can be found in the sprite as well.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150928_1740/songs/GAndB/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png *This is the longest song on , lasting 4 minutes and 3 seconds (not including Warm Up, which lasts 4 minutes 54 seconds). *In the menu icon on , the dancer’s face is more visible. *The colors from the coaches original color scheme are used for the remake’s pictograms instead of the new colors. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo Gandb jd1 cover generic.png|''Girls & Boys'' Gandb jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Girls & Boys'' (Remake) Gandb pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots no Jogo Gandb jd1 menu.png|''Girls & Boys'' no menu do gandb jd routinemenu.png|Tela de Seleção de Rotina na Gandb jd1 gameplay 2.png|Gameplay do GAndBGameplay.png|Gameplay 2 do Imagens Promocionais Gandb promo coach.png|Imagem Promocional Elementos Beta Gandb placeholder picto 1.png|Pictograma placeholder 1 Gandb placeholder picto 2.png|Pictograma placeholder 2 Outros Gandb jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Gandb jdnow lyric error.png|Erro na Letra no Remake Videos Blur - Girls And Boys Girls & Boys - Gameplay Teaser (US) Girls & Boys - Just Dance Girls & Boys - Just Dance (Extraction) Girls & Boys - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Referências en: ru:Girls & Boys Categoria:Músicas por Blur Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Julia Spiesser